Uncle Billy Flaversham
Billy Flaversham is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Michael Bell, Billy is (MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON) Appearance Tall, & rather thin. Has tan fur, black hair, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, & heavenly blue eyes. Wears a white shirt, a long white robe underneath, pince-nez glasses, a gold cross necklace, white trousers, & red shoes. Family *Hiram Flaversham (brother-in-law) *Gordon Hayes (brother-in-law) *Timmy Flaversham (son) *Tina Flaversham (daughter) *Olivia Flaversham (niece) *Arden Flaversham (niece) *Leesha Hayes (sister-in-law) *Nathaniel Flaversham (brother-in-law) *Charlotte Flaversham (sister-in-law) *Samantha Flaversham (niece) *Paxton Flaversham I (grandfather) *Lily Flaversham (grandmother) Biography To be announced. Fursonailty Smart, musical, compassionate, authoritative, stubborn, strict, fierce, friendly Fursonal information Likes Going to church, reading the Bible, music, angels, heavenly hosts, children, his family, candles, being obeyed by his son and daughter, intellect, God and Jesus, happiness, singing, chess Dislikes Bad guys, violence, thunderstorms, hospitals, being disobeyed by his son and daughter, foul words, demons, seeing his nephews and nieces harmed, being made fun of, the color black, racism, breakage of one of the Ten Commandments Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer & church bishop; skilled at reading the Bible very well; great at playing chess Pasttimes & Hobbies Preaching, singing, reading the Bible, lighting candles, counting his blessings Prized Possessions His church clothes, his cross necklace, his watch, his Bible, his reading glasses, his glasses cleaner, his glasses cloth, his bottle of salve Favorite Things Going to church, reading the Bible, music, angels, heavenly hosts, children, his family, candles, being obeyed by his son and daughter, intellect, God and Jesus, happiness, singing, chess Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Preaching a sermon at the Catholic church Particular Habits None Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered None Education Graduated from Oxford College (with the degree in sermon preaching) Extracurricular His most favorite Bible stories are "Noah's Ark" and "David and Goliath". Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Uncle Billy Flaversham To be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Uncle Billy Flaversham *"Will anyone please stand up to sing the doxology, and will the children leave for children's time?" *"I'm proud of you, Tina, studying very hard and getting good marks!" *"Thou shalt be true to thy husband or to thy wife!" *"Today's scripture is based on Ephesians 6:1." *"I want you to stay seated in time-out and think about what you've said; that's what I want from you!" *"Oh, and there'll be no video games! And we don't wanna see you on the computer! AND WE'RE KEEPING THESE TAPES!" *"Welcome to the Catholic church. Please light a candle, and I will help you count your blessings." *"If there's one more thing than going to church, it's reading the Holy Bible." *"Hallelujah!" *In Jesus' name, Amen! Songs Performed by Uncle Billy Flaversham To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History Unknown, presumably The Archdeacon from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" References To be announced. External Links Category:Mice Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Married characters Category:Anglicans Category:Characters born in May Category:Tauruses Category:Whigs Category:Straight characters